Sasquatch
Sasquatch (サスカッチ, Sasukacchi) is a bigfoot who was first introduced in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). He belongs to a tribe of similar creatures from Canada, which are know for their love of bananas. He has appeared in every game, with the exception of Vampire Savior 2. History Background Sasquatch is the most noble of his tribe of Bigfoot that live deep in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. When he sensed the powers of the extraterrestrial Pyron, he set out to discover the source of said power. After returning to his village, he finds members of his village have disappeared. In the center of his village was a huge hole. Determined that his fellow villagers have been pulled into trouble, Sasquatch jumped into the hole to help them. In the end, he found out that his fellow Bigfoot went willingly because Jedah offered them lots of bananas. Village of Bigfoot The village lies in a basin within the Rocky mountains of Canada. It is surrounded by steep mountains. Below their village is a huge frozen lake which is covered with thick ice. This is where they catch their primary source of food, fish. About 100 Bigfoot's live in this village. To them, it is more like a big family than a tribe. The temperature is constantly at -30 degrees Celsius (-22 degrees Fahrenheit). Near the entrance to their village is a village called Crevasse. A snowstorm blows at a rate of 20 m per second (45 miles per hour). It is very hard for a human to enter this village. Even if they somehow do, if they make the Bigfoot's mad in any way, their chances of making it out alive are slim. The Communication network They have their own distinct network using Makai Seals called Makai Postal. This is the Bigfoot's information source and it proves a cultural and modern standard of living. Even when Sasquatch left his village, they used Stone Mail to contact each other. It's delivery service spans all over the world. It can send mail to the South Pole or North Pole within 4 days. This is due to the Makai race of Mach-Crab beasts. Human relations The Bigfoot race is not a violent race. In fact, they are friendly towards other races. But this is only if manners are shown. As long as you don't treat them as wild beasts or show beasts, and show signs of friendship, they will reciprocate by also showing signs of friendship. To them, human sincerity means bananas or other delicious foods. To keep a good relation, food is an essential item. Sasquatch's companions The Bigfoot live together in the same village with the Makai Snowslide Penguins. They help Sasquatch when they hear about the disappearance of their village members. Their desperate attacks tend to draw tears. The Snowmen of Bigfoot Village belong to a Makai race called the Snowman race. They have the ability to make it snow or to cause the temperature to fall. To aid Sasquatch, they follow him into Majigen. The Snow Beast race are a very shy Makai race that resemble sled dogs. They are very friendly towards the Bigfoot race, but rarely show themselves. When it is urgent, they quickly appear and pull Sasquatch very powerfully. The small Makai Whale is a long time friend of Sasquatch. It's huge blow from its tail is always powerful. There have been interchange since the tribe leader Tundra was young. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters